CONFESSIONS
by IsaacTheGreat
Summary: a series of individual ficlets taking place in a SGRUB/SBURB-wide memo appropriately titled #CONFESSIONS most are pairings, some aren't in order so far: dirk/john, john/dave, john/dave, jade, dirk/jake, john/karkat, platonic!roxy/dirk, john/dave, john/dave, dirk/jake, dirk/jake, rose/kanaya, roxy, dirk/jake, jane/roxy, dirk, jane/roxy, john/dirk
1. Best Friend's Brother - DirkJohn

EB: i call you up when i know hes at home,

EB: i jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.

EB: why can i tell if hes looking at me?

EB: should i give him a smile?

EB: should i get up and leave?

EB: i know its strange i dont know what im thinking,

EB: but is it wrong if i see him this weekend?

EB: i really hope i can get dirk alone…

EB: i just dont want dave to know!

EB: yeah my best friends brother is the one for me

EB: a dj and hes six foot three.

EB: i dont want to …

EB: but I want to.

EB: cause I just can't get him out of my mind, and

EB: yeah.

EB: my best friends brother is the one for me.

EB: BFB

EB: my best friends brother…

EB: jesus

EB: my best friends brother!

EB: i kinda think that i might be his type.

EB: cause when youre not around

EB: hes not acting too shy. :B

EB: sometimes i feel like he might make a move

EB: is this all in my head?

EB: i dont know what to do!

EB: i know its strange, i dont know what hes thinking

EB: but it is wrong if i see him this weekend?

EB: i really hope i can get dirk alone

EB: i just dont want dave to know….

EB: yeah, my best friends brother is the one for me.

EB: hes a dj

EB: and hes six foot three!

EB: i dont want to…..

EB: but i sooooooo want to!

EB: cause i just cant get him out of my mind, and

EB: Yeah.

EB: it sucks but

EB: my best friends brother is the one for me.

EB: cause hes such a dream.

EB: and youd know what i mean if you werent related..!

EB: hes daves bro….

EB: but hes a dj….

EB: and hes six foot three….

EB: i dont want to.

EB: but i do.

EB: cause i just cant get him out of my mind.

EB: my best friends brother is the one for me. 

**ectoBiologist [EB] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	2. Digital Love - JohnDave

TG: last night i had a dream about you

TG: in this dream im dancing right beside you

TG: and it looked like everyone was having fun

TG: the kind of feeling

TG: ive waited so long

TG: dont stop

TG: come a little closer

TG: as we jam

TG: the rhythm gets stronger

TG: theres nothing wrong with just a little fun

TG: we were dancing all night long

TG: the time is right to put my arms around you

TG: youre feeling right

TG: you wrap your arms around too

TG: then suddenly i feel the shining sun

TG: before i knew it this dream was all gone

TG: i don't know what to do

TG: about this dream and you

TG: i wish this dream comes true

TG: but i know it wont

TG: why dont you play the game

 **turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	3. Guardian Angel - JohnDave

TG: when i see your smile

TG: tears run down my face

TG: i cant replace

TG: and now that im stronger ive figured out how this world turns cold

TG: and breaks through my soul

TG: and i know ill find deep inside me

TG: i can be the one

TG: i will never let you fall

TG: ill stand up with you forever

TG: ill be there for you through it all

TG: even if saving you sends me to Heaven

TG: its okay

TG: seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us

TG: days grow longer and nights grow shorter

TG: i can show you ill be the one

TG: cause youre my

TG: youre my

TG: fuck it

TG: my true love

TG: my whole heart

TG: please dont throw that away

TG: cause im here for you please don't walk away

TG: and please tell me youll stay

TG: stay

TG: use me as you will pull my strings just for a thrill

TG: and i know ill be okay

TG: though my skies are turning gray

TG: i will never let you fall

 **turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	4. Haven't Met You Yet - Jade

GG: im not surprised

GG: not everything lasts :/

GG: ive broken my heart so many times

GG: i stopped keeping track!

GG: talk myself in

GG: i talk myself out

GG: i get all worked up :O

GG: then i let myself down :(

GG: i tried so very hard not to lose it

GG: i came up with a million excuses!

GG: i thought i thought of every possibility?

GG: and i know someday that itll all turn out :D

GG: youll make me work so we can work to work it out!

GG: and i promise you, whoever, that ill give so much more than i get

GG: i just havent met you yet!

GG: i might have to wait

GG: ill never give up

GG: i guess its half timing :?

GG: and the other halfs luck!

GG: wherever you are

GG: whenever its right

GG: you come out of nowhere and into my life!

GG: and i know that we can be so amazing

GG: and baby your love is gonna change me

GG: and now i can see every possibility 8|

GG: mmm….

GG: but somehow i know that will all turn out!

GG: and youll make me work so we can work to work it out :3

GG: and i promise you whoever, ill give so much more than i get

GG: i just havent met you yet!

GG: they say alls fair in love and war

GG: but i wont need to fight it :)

GG: well get it right and well be united!

GG: and i know that we can be so amazing *w*

GG: and being in your life is gonna change me!

GG: and now i can see every single possibility

GG: mmm

GG: and someday i know itll all turn out

GG: and ill work to work it out

GG: promise you ill give more than i get!

GG: oh you know it will all turn out

GG: and youll make me work so we can work to work it out

GG: and i promise you whoever, to give so much more than i get!

GG: yeah i just havent met you yet!

 **gardenGnostic [GG} ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	5. Hummingbird - DirkJake

GT: I like you.

GT: Dirk you dont have to prove anything to me.

GT: I know that times have been rough for the both of us. But ill pray for a change.

GT: You see this world has lots to offer but in time it will go dark. And if this love is what we see it is im sure we will go far. And with a lad as sweet as you theres not much else i can do….

GT: But fall for you!

GT: You know that im a wreck and you know i cant breathe. Im at the edge of my seat with each word! So as months turn into years just know that i will wait here for you.

GT: Because I prayed for a change.

GT: And with a bloke as sweet as you theres not much else i can do but fall for you.

GT: This world has lots to offer like adventure and excitement.

GT: But in time it will go dark i suppose…

GT: And if this love is what we see it is then im sure we will go far!

GT: And with you by my side theres not much else i can do but fall horribly for you.

 **golgothasTerror [GT] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	6. I Won't Give Up - Johnkat

CG: WHEN I LOOK INTO YOUR EYES, IT'S LIKE WATCHING THE NIGHT SKIES. OR A BEAUTIFUL BLUE SKY.

CG: THERE'S SO MUCH THEY HOLD.

CG: AND JUST LIKE THOSE OLD STARS, I SEE THAT YOU'VE COME SO FAR TO BE RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, HOW OLD IS YOUR SOUL?

CG: I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON US, EVEN IF THE SKIES GET ROUGH. I'M GIVING YOU ALL MY PITY, I'M STILL LOOKING UP.

CG: AND WHEN YOU NEED YOUR SPACE, TO DO SOME NAVIGATING, I'LL BE HERE PATIENTLY WAITING, TO SEE WHAT YOU FIND. BECAUSE EVEN THE STARS BURN, SOME EVEN FELL TO THE EARTH.

CG: WE'VE GOT A LOT TO LEARN, GOD KNOWS WE'RE WORTH IT. NO, I WON'T GIVE UP.

CG: I DON'T WANNA BE SOMEONE WHO WALKS AWAY SO EASILY, I'M HERE TO STAY AND MAKE THE DIFFERENCE THAT I CAN MAKE. OUR DIFFERENCES THEY DO A LOT TO TEACH US HOW TO USE THE TOOLS AND GIFTS WE GOT YEAH, WE GOT A LOT AT STAKE, AND IN THE END, YOU'RE STILL MY FRIEND AT LEAST WE DID INTEND FOR US TO WORK WE DIDN'T BREAK, WE DIDN'T BURN.

CG: WE HAD TO LEARN HOW TO BEND WITHOUT THE WORLD CAVING IN. I HAD TO LEARN WHAT I'VE GOT, AND WHAT I'M NOT AND WHO I AM.

CG: SO EVEN IF THE SKIES GET ROUGH, I WON'T GIVE UP.

CG: I'LL GIVE YOU ALL MY PITY.

CG: I'M STILL LOOKING UP.

CG: I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON US, FUCK NO I'M NOT GIVING UP. GOD KNOWS I'M TOUGH ENOUGH, AND WE'VE GOT A LOT TO LEARN, BUT GOD KNOWS YOU'RE WORTH IT.

CG: I WON'T GIVE UP ON US, EVEN IF THE SKIES GET ROUGH. I'M GIVING YOU ALL MY PITY, AND I'M STILL LOOKING UP, JOHN.

 **carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	7. I'm Not a Robot - platonic RoxyDirk

TG: uve been acting awful tough latly

TG: smokin a lot of cigarettes

TG: *lately

TG: but inside ur just a lil baby huh

TT: Rox.

TG: its okay 2 say uve got a weak spot

TG: u dont always have 2 b on top ;)

TT: What.

TG: better 2 b hated than loved

TG: *lovd

TG: *loved

TG: for what ur not

TT: What is that supposed to mean.

TG: ur vulnable

TG: *vulnerable

TT: Dude.

TG: u r not a robot

TT: …..

TG: ur lovable

TG: but ur just troubled

TG: gess what? ur not a robob

TG: *guesss

TG: *guess

TG: *robot

TT: I think I know that Rox.

TG: uve been hangin with the unloved kids

TG: who u nevr rly liked and u nevr trusted

TT: You mean the trolls?

TG: but u r so magnetic u pick up all the pins

TG: nevr committing 2 anythin

TT: That's a lie and you know it Lalonde.

TG: u don't pick up the phone when it rigs

TG:*rins

TG: *rings

TT: So?

TG: dont b so pathetic just open up an sing

TT: I don't sing.

TG: im vulnerable

TG: i am not a robot

TG: ur lovable

TG: so lovable

TG: but ur just troubled

TG: guess what?

TG: im noy a robot

TG: *not

TT: Fine.

TT: Can you teach me how to feel real?

TT: Can you turn my power off?

TT: I let the drum beat drop.

TG: lok

TG: *lol

TT: Guess what?

TG: whaaaaaat?

TT: I am not a robot.

TG: dam ripe!

TG: *damn

TG: *right

TT: I'm not a robot.

TG: ur not a robot!

TT: I'm not a robot.

TT: Can we stop now.

TG: ;)

 **timaeusTestified [TT] ceased responding to memo #confessions**

 **tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	8. Just the Way You Are - JohnDave

TG: oh your eyes make the stars look like theyre not shining

TG: your hair falls perfectly without you trying

TG: youre so beautiful

TG: and id tell you everyday

TG: yeah i know when i compliment you you wont believe me

TG: and its so sad to think that you dont see what i see

TG: but every time you ask me do i look okay

TG: i say

TG: when i see your face

TG: theres not a thing that i would change

TG: cause youre amazing just the way you are

TG: and when you smile

TG: the whole world stops and stares for a while

TG: cause youre amazing just the way you are

TG: your lips

TG: i could kiss them all day if youd let me

TG: your laugh

TG: you hate but i think its so sexy

TG: oh you know id never ask you to change

TG: if perfects what youre searching for then just stay the same

TG: so dont even bother asking if you look okay

TG: you know id say

TG: when i see your face

TG: theres not a thing that i would change

TG: cause john youre amazing

TG: just the way you are

TG: and when you smile

TG: the whole world stops and stares for a while

TG: cause bro youre amazing

TG: just the way you are

TG: yeah

 **turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	9. Oh, Calamity! - JohnDave

TG: when i was younger i was certain that id be fine without a queen

TG: just a king inside his castle with an ocean in between

TG: now all i do is sit and count the miles from you to me

TG: we get older by the hour

TG: watch the changes from afar

TG: keep forgetting to remember where weve been is who we are

TG: now all i do is wonder why we ever set the scene

TG: its such a shame that we play strangers

TG: no act to change what weve become

TG: damn its such a shame that we built a wreck outta me

TG: if i catch you on the corner will you even know its me

TG: will i look familiar to you

TG: do you offer me a seat

TG: can we find a new beginning

TG: do you turn the other cheek

TG: oh calamity

TG: come back to me

 **turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	10. Our Song - DirkJake

TT: Be kind when you rewind the story of the two of us.

TT: Sometimes you wish it was a little more mysterious.

TT: When you look at me with your cinematic eyes I wanna play the part but I forget the lines.

TT: I do it all the time.

TT: I never get it right.

TT: One day when you replay the slideshow we know the pictures won't show villains and heroes.

TT: It's just me keeping time with you.

TT: Butter knife dull but it still cuts through.

TT: We never were.

TT: We'll never be,

TT: Strangers kissing in the pouring rain.

TT: Or chasing after your leaving train.

TT: But we know that's not how our song goes.

TT: You're a waitress in a cocktail bar.

TT: And I saved you cause I'm a big rock star.

TT: But we know that's not how our song goes.

TT: It goes like this.

TT: You didn't like my smuppets and your grandma didn't trust me.

TT: I thought I was slick but my moves were rusty.

TT: Bought you a twelve pack.

TT: Promised you sushi.

TT: Sorry if I wasn't straight out of a movie.

TT: And when you look at me with those cinematic eyes.

TT: I wanna play the part but I'm messing up the lines.

TT: We'll never be strangers kissing in the rain.

TT: Or tragic lovers, chasing after a leaving train.

TT: But this is our song.

TT: And this is how it goes.

 **timaeusTestified [TT] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	11. Right Where You Want Me - DirkJake

TT: English.

TT: There's something about me that you ought to know.

TT: I never felt the need to lose control.

TT: Always held on back and played it slow.

TT: But not this time.

TT: I took a chance, so I can handle anything.

TT: Jake, baby, take me on an adventure.

TT: I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you.

TT: This is crazy, but,

TT: Let's do something, maybe.

TT: Please don't take your time; you got me, right where you want me.

TT: Jake.

TT: I'm gonna let you have your way with me.

TT: When you move like that, it's hard to breathe.

TT: I never thought that it could be like this, but I was wrong.

TT: I took a chance, so I can handle anything.

TT: Baby, take me on an adventure.

TT: I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you.

TT: You're crazy.

TT: Let's do something, maybe.

TT: Please don't take your time; you got me, right where you want me.

TT: Can't explain it, how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.

TT: In slow motion, my imagination running trying to keep my body still.

TT: I can hardly stand the thrill.

TT: Babe don't be gentle, I can handle anything.

TT: Baby, take me on an adventure.

TT: I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you.

TT: We're Crazy.

TT: So let's do something, maybe.

TT: Please don't take your time; you got me right where you want me.

 **timaeusTestified [TT] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	12. Strange and Beautiful - Rosemary

GA: Ive Been Watching Your World From Afar

GA: Ive Been Trying To Be Where You Are

GA: And Ive Been Secretly Falling Apart

GA: Unseen

GA: To Me Youre Strange And Youre Beautiful

GA: Youd Be So Perfect With Me But You Just Cant See

GA: You Turn Every Head But You Dont See Me

GA: Ill Put A Spell On You

GA: Youll Fall Asleep When I Put A Spell On You

GA: And When I Wake You Ill Be The First Thing You See

GA: And Youll Realize That You Love Me

GA: Sometimes The Last Thing You Want Comes In First

GA: Sometimes The First Thing You Want Never Comes

GA: But I Know That Waiting Is All You Can Do Sometimes

GA: So Ill Put A Spell On You

GA: And Youll Fall Asleep Because I Put A Spell On You

GA: And When I Wake You Ill Be The First Thing You See

GA: And Youll Realize That You Love Me

GA: Rose

 **grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	13. Sugar We're Going Down - Roxy

TG: am i more than u bargained for yet?

TG: ive been dying 2 tell u anythin u wanna hear

TG: cause thats just who i am this week

TG: lie in the grass next 2 the mauslenoleum

TG: *mausoleum

TG: *mausoleum

TG: im just a notch in ur bedpost

TG: but ur just a line in a song

TG: drop a heart

TG: break a name

TG: were always sleeping in

TG: sleeping for the wrong team

TG: were going dow

TG: *down

TG: in an earlier round

TG: an sugar were going down swinging

TG: ill be ur number one with a bullet

TG: a loaded god complex

TG: cock it and pull it

TG: is this more than u bargained for yet?

TG: oh, dont mind me

TG: im watching u 2 from the closet

TG: wishing 2 b the friction in ur jeans

TG: isnt it messed up how im just dying 2 b him?

TG: im just a notch in ur bedpost

TG: but ur just a line in a song

TG: drop a heart

TG: break a name

TG: Were always sleeping in

TG: sleeping for the wrong team

TG: were going don

TG: *downe

TG: *down

TG: in an earler rond

TG: *earlier

TG: *round

TG: and sugar, were goig down swiging

TG: *goiung

TG: *going

TG: *wsinging

TG: *swinging

TG: ill b ur number one with a bultet

TG: *bullet

TG: a loaded god complex

TG: cock it and pull it

TG: lol cock ;)

TG: were going dow

TG: *dowen

TG: *dosn

TG: *down

TG: were going down

TG: a loaded god complex

TG: cock it an pull it

TG: ;)

 **tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	14. Superluv - DirkJake

TT: I'm running out of time.

TT: I hope that I can save you somehow.

TT: If I

TT: fuck

TT: If I had super powers.

TT: I'd save the world and you would be mine.

TT: Mine.

TT: Have no fear, your hero is here.

TT: My super sense is telling me that danger is near.

TT: I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back.

TT: A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack.

TT: I'm fighting for your love.

TT: For all this time.

TT: What do I gotta do to make you mine?

TT: Got no super speed, but I'm running this town.

TT: If you get in my way, I'mma take you down.

TT: But, I'm not a super hero.

TT: I'm not that kinda guy.

TT: But, I can save you English,

TT: Give me a try.

TT: Cant you see,

TT: It's you, my lover.

TT: We're meant to be.

TT: You're like no other.

TT: So, come with me and say you're mine.

TT: Don't keep me waiting.

TT: 'Cause I'm running out of time.

TT: I know what I came to do,

TT: And I didn't come to lose.

TT: So, I'll fight until you're mine.

TT: And if trouble comes around, I won't be backing down tonight.

TT: If you're in danger.

TT: I'm here to save ya.

TT: That's what I'm made of.

TT: Give you my super love.

TT: And all you really need has been right in front of you this whole time.

TT: And I didn't need any super powers.

TT: I've saved the world, and now you are mine.

TT: Now you're mine. 

**timaeusTestified [TT] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	15. The Only Exception - Cotton Candy

GG: When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind.

GG: He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it.

TG: nd my momma swore that she would nevr let herself forget

TG: that was the day that i promised i'd nevr sing of love if it doesn't exist

GG: But darlin',

GG: You are the only exception.

TG: u r the only exception

GG: You are the only exception.

TG: u r the only exception

GG: Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts.

GG: And we've got to find other ways to make it alone, but keep a straight face.

TG: and i've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance

TG: and up until now i had sworn 2 myself that i'm content with loneliness

TG: because none of it was evr worth the risk

TG: but, u r the only exception

GG: You are the only exception.

TG: u r the only exception

GG: You are the only exception.

TG: i've got a tight grip on reality but i can't let go of what's in front of me here

GG: I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up, so leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

TG: u r the only exception

GG: You are the only exception.

TG: u r the only exception

GG: You are the only exception.

TG: and i'm on my way to believing :)

GG: I'm on my way to believing. :B


	16. Therapy - Dirk

TT: My ship went down in a sea of sound, when I woke up alone, I had everything.

TT: A handful of moments, I wished I could change and a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade.

TT: In a city of fools, I was careful and cool, but they tore me apart like a hurricane.

TT: A handful of moments, I wished I could change, but I was carried away.

TT: Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything.

TT: Therapy, you were never a friend to me, and you can keep all your misery.

TT: My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd, I think that keeping this up could be dangerous.

TT: I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone, and the experts say I'm delirious.

TT: Therapy, you were never a friend to me, you can take back your misery.

TT: Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to.

TT: They're better off without you.

TT: Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to.

TT: They'll fall asleep without you, you're lucky if your memory remains.

TT: Therapy, you were never a friend to me, you can take back your misery.

TT: Therapy, you were never a friend to me, and you can choke on your misery

 **timaeusTestified [TT] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	17. You and I - Cotton Candy

TG: dont u worry there my honey

TG: we might not have any money

TG: but weve got our love to pay the bills

GG: Maybe I think you're cute and funny.

TG: maybe i wanna do what bunnies do with u, if u know what i mean

TG: ;)

GG: Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the South of France.

TG: lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters

GG: And teach them how to dance! :B

TG: lets get rich and build our house on a mountain makin evrybody look like ants

GG: From way up there, you and I.

GG: Well you might be a bit confused.

TG: and you might be a little bit bruised :(

TG: but baby how we spoon like no one else

GG: So I will help you read those books, if you will soothe my worried looks.

TG: and we will put the lonesome on the shelf

TG: we should get rich an buy our parents homes in the south of france

TG: and give everybody nice sweaters

GG: And teach them how to dance. :B

TG: lets get rich and build our house on a mountain makin everybody look like ants

TG: from way up there

GG: You and I.

GG:

TG:

 **tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased responding to memo #confessions**

 **gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased responding to memo #confessions**


	18. You're Out of my League - JohnDave

EB: more than just a dream.

EB: forty days and forty nights.

EB: i waited for a guy like you to come and save my life.

EB: all the days i waited or you.

EB: you know the ones who said i'd never find someone like you?

EB: you are out of my league.

EB: all the things I believe.

EB: you were just the right kind.

EB: yeah, you are more than just a dream.

EB: got my heartbeat racing.

EB: if i die don't wake me.

EB: cause you are more than just a dream.

EB: from time to time i pinch myself.

EB: because i think he mistakes me for somebody else.

EB: and every time he takes my hand.

EB: all the wonders that remain become a simple fact.

EB: you are out of my league.

EB: all those guys i believed.

EB: you were just the right kind.

EB: yeah, you are more than just a dream.

EB: you are out of my league.

EB: still got my heartbeat racing.

EB: if i die don't wake me.

EB: cause you are more than just a dream.

 **ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased responding to memo #confessions**


End file.
